User blog:The Awesome Jack/A Review of "Rad Monster Party"
SPOILER WARNING (duh) Blog Enrtry # 9 Jack's Review on "Rad Monster Party" 'Intro' Hey gu'ys it's me, the Awesome Jack. Before Ultimate Alien ended I used to review the episodes unprofessionally and just base it all on opinions. Now I'm back and better, ready to review! Here are some things to keep in mind. *I am sometimes NOT grammatically correct so pardon me. *Off-Topic is allowed *No arguing in the comments, everyone has their own opinion *Do not hesitate to express your thoughts, let it all out. *Enjoy! =D Best Quote of the Episode 'Scout: Friends, hear me! I know this human looks different from us, but consider for a moment, what we must look like to him. It is easy to misjudge a thing by the way it looks on the outside. Yes, he may look disgusting to us, even hideous,but on his planet he may be one of the less ugly ones. Ben Tennyson: 'Yeah! I mean, hey! 'Verdict ---- Recap (thanks to Ben 10 Planet) ---- As Ben, Rook, Rad, and Hobble fly through the Anur System in the Lovely Duck, Ben and Rad play Go Fish. The ship's computer, Pyxi, sounds an alarm saying that the engines are offline, and the ship crashes into Anur Transyl. Inside the ship's hold, lightning eminates from a stone shape similar to a Transylian, and a ghostly voice coming from inside it said; "Almost home". Rad examines the engine and discerns that a part is unfixable. Rook reveals that a Loboan Plumber, whom he attended the Plumbers' Academy with is stationed on Anur Transyl, and that he may have the part they need. They exit the ship and stay together as they keep to the shadows, however Ben is amused by the local life and antics around, scaring the natives and causing them to surround him. Rad pulls Ben away and Rook tells him that despite the locals' monstrous appearances, the four of them appear as monsters to them. They stay out of sight and explore the town, stalked by a mysterious Thep Khufan. Hobble tells Ben that he needs the restroom and starts to walk back, however a mass of bandages appear out of an alleyway and pull him out of sight, unnoticed by the others. Rook suggests that someone follow Hobble back and make sure he doesn't get lost, and moves to do so before being yanked upwards by bandages. Rad asks Ben if he has noticed the event currently going on, and Ben affirms that it is a classic monster story; they will be picked off one by one until the monster reveals itself. While he is explaining this Rad disappears, and then the Thep Khufan attacks. Ben transforms intoWildvine and battles the Thep Khufan in full view of a crowd, who accuse Ben of attacking an innocent civilian and chases after him when he transforms back. Ben is surrounded by a mob of locals until a Loboan swings down on a rope and saves him. The Loboan reveals himself to be Scout, the Plumber who is stationed on Anur Transyl. He escorts Ben to his base and finds the part needed to fix the Lovely Duck. He also tells Ben that the Thep Khufan he was fighting is Kuphulu, and is a repeated-offense low-grade criminal. Meanwhile, a bear-like Loboan kneels before the Lovely Duck, and Zs'Skayr floats out from the hull. He thanks the Loboan, Crujo, for remaining loyal and tells him that they have something to remove from the wreckage 'before the fun begins'. Scout escorts Ben to a large Egyptian-esque temple where Rook, Rad, and Hobble are wrapped up in bandages. Hobble tries to say something, but is muffled by the bandages. When Ben frees Hobble's mouth from the bandages, he exclaims that Kuphulu is behind him. Kuphulu rises up and attacks, but Ben transforms into Crashhopper to battle him while Scout frees the others. Crashhopper manages to incapacitate Kuphulu by tying him in a web of his own bandages. Zs'Skayr deactivates Pyxi and opens a crate in the hold of the Lovely Duck. Inside is the statue seen earlier, which Crujo starts to scratch at. When the team returns to the Lovely Duck, Zs'Skayr and Crujo reveal themselves, followed by Dr. Viktor. After Zs'Skayr reveals his true name, he orders his minions to destroy Ben's team. Ben transforms into Bloxx to fight Zs'Skayr, Dr. Viktor attacks Rook and Scout, and Hobble and Rad fight Crujo. Zs'Skayr tells Ben that after he was lost in Ledgerdomain, he was freed by Darkstar. He later discovered Dr. Viktor in the basement of Plumber HQ and consumed the soul inhabiting it, giving Viktor control over himself once more. He then manipulated events so that he and Viktor's body could stow away on the Lovely Duck and return to Anur Transyl, where Zs'Skayr could rule as High Ecto-Lord once more. Ben becomes Feedback to fight Zs'Skayr, but his attacks have little effect. Rook and Scout defeat Viktor by using a maneuver called 6A, and Rad shoots down Crujo with his gatling gun. Ben then becomes NRG and accesses his true form, and the resulting explosion of light incapacitates Zs'Skayr. Crujo and Viktor wake up and carry him away, while a mob of locals prevents the team from pursuing them. The mob prepares to attack Ben before Scout intervenes and tells them that despite Ben's 'hideous' appearance, the locals look like monsters to him, a reversal on Rook's earlier message to Ben. The mob apologizes and moves away. Ben and the others return to the Lovely Duck, but before Rad can install the new part for the ship, Ben fumbles with it and drops it on the ground, breaking it. Rad asks Rook to hold him back from attacking Ben. ---- Review Wow! I'm actually looking forward to this. The concept is very interesting. We, the viewers, finally learn about the dark and mysterious Anur System! A great opening ep for this three-part epic saga! There is great continuity in this episode and they reverted Dr. Viktor is a satisfying way that sort of makes sense. This episode had a nice flow to it. At first, I couldn't take Khuphulu seriously but now I can see him as a medium threat. The comedy was forced as most Omniverse episodes are. The Frakenstein-limp for Ben was unneeded. Zs'Skayr neck snap made sense for how his skull got changed. ---- Ben Ben was meh in the episode. I really have no comments on his behavior/motives for this episode. He acts like a normal OV Ben would. Anur Transyl Residents This people are the monsters yet think Ben is. This actually makes sense. Scout/Hobble/Rad I wish we learned more about Rook's time in the academy. Scout is a nice way to see into Rook's past. Crujo/Zs'Skayr/Viktor/Khuphulu They were really great in this episode. No further comment needed. 'In Memoriam' Today we honor those who have been ruined by Omniverse. *'Dr. Viktor' *'Zs'Skayr's skull' *Ben's Hair *King Xarion's Nose *King Xarion's Face *King Xarion in general 'Critics' Grade' The way this works is that each box is out of 5 with the total amount being 10. . CD means character development. "Rad Monster Party" 'Closing' I am Closing this blog with unending gratitude in read my review "Rad Monster Party" Please do not hesitate to leave your comments down below, You have my assurance that it will be respected, This is The Awesome Jack telling you to have a Great Day and Stay Classy. Remeber to be reborn in Ledger Domain! Category:Blog posts